It is common practice in metal cutting operations to utilize a cutting tool having fluid passages for supplying a liquid coolant to the interface of the workpiece and the cutting tool. This affords advantages including a greatly enhanced cutting speed.
One of the problems in the use of such cutting tools is the requirement for a tool holder which not only provides positive driving engagement with the cutting tool but also conveys the liquid coolant to the cutting tool without leakage. Further, it is desired to provide the tool holder with a quick acting lock and release mechanism for the cutting tool. Further, the tool holder should accept a standardized tool shank so that it is of universal application.
Several forms of combined tool holders and coolant inducers are known in the prior art. The Bostley U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,660 discloses a tool holder with a coolant inducer in which the tool holder comprises a collet with a split sleeve and nut for holding a straight shank drill. A coolant inducer ring is mounted on the tool holder and supplies liquid coolant to the upper end of the bore in the collet. To prevent leakage, an O-ring type seal is provided internally of the collet.
The Maynard U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,244 discloses a drill spindle with a coolant inducer mounted thereon. The spindle is provided with a tapered bore to receive the tapered shank of a drill. This arrangement does not include a tool holder with a lock and release mechanism for the cutting tool. The Wenz U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,827 discloses a machine tool which receives a tool holder with a tapered opening to receive the tapered shank of a cutting tool which is secured by a threaded bushing in the tool holder. This arrangement provides no quick acting lock and release mechanism for the cutting tool.
A general object of this invention is to provide an improved tool holder with a coolant inducer which overcomes certain disadvantages of the prior art.